Pokétalia: Hero Version
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Professor Cyprus of Chikyuu Town decides to send a Trainer out into the world to better understand Pokémon. Alfred Jones, the one person in town that seems to have no Pokémon of his own, decides to take this job himself. Alfred sets out to become Champion of the Himaruyan Region before his rival, Alice, does! However, the wide world hides many secrets and dangers. Dialogue heavy.
1. A New Beginning!

**A/N: Pokétalia is finally coming to fruition! I'm so excited that I can't write anything else right now! I've spent hours planning all the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the Champion's team, moveset, and their dialogue! Then I got to writing out the plot! Which doesn't work for me because I can't really predict how my plot's gonna play out in body chapters... which is most of it.**

**So, set your text speed to fast, because here we go! No, seriously set it to fast. There is a LOT of dialogue this chapter.**

* * *

"Hi! My name is Professor Dimitri Cyprus. I am a Pokémon Professsor. I study creatures known as Pokémon. Pokémon have many powers, in case you didn't know. They can be big... or small, or wide, or thin. We can train them, too. We work together in harmony, and we often engage in Pokémon battles, which can strengthen-"

"What are you doing?"

Professor Cyprus glanced down at his younger brother, Az, who was standing beside the professor at his desk. He was grasping a small cup filled with water and was dressed in his pajamas, as it was late at night.

"Working on my speech."

"Speech for what?" Az's eyebrows were raised questioningly. "Is it an important speech? In that case, you should have informed me. You know of my talents for writing formal papers and speeches."

"It's not... well, it is important, and it's not at the same time, if that makes sense."

"It does not. Explain, please."

Professor Cyprus sighed softly. "Well, I decided that I would send out a trainer to study Pokémon by capturing and using Pokémon to battle their way to the Elite Four and the Champion. I believe this is the best way to study Pokémon, by working and battling with them."

"Essentially, you're saying that Pokémon and their trainers are such a harmonious existence that they are the best to observe the behaviors and different abilities and personalities of Pokémon."

"...essentially, yes. I'm writing my speech to give to whoever I pick to go on this journey. I need a respectable, kind, and willing Trainer to go on such a journey. They must persevere through tough times with their Pokémon, and must-"

"Get Kiku Honda, Dimitri. Save yourself the headache of looking for an unqualified person when really you should be sending out your intelligent and seasoned protegé."

Az turned from his brother and disappeared up the steps ten feet behind Cyprus' desk without saying another word. Cyprus sighed. His little brother was right. It would be much simpler to send Kiku Honda out into the field.

"Oh, and by the way, your speech is terrible."

Cyprus flipped around but didn't see his little brother at all. Blindly, he yelled at the stairs, "It is _not_!"

***'*'***

The metallic beeping of the alarm clock woke Alfred up. He groaned, rolling over onto his back and then shut the alarm off.

"Stupid clock," he murmured into his pillow," trying to make me get up early."

The young man was quickly asleep again. A loud snoring came from his bedroom, drowning out the knocks from his older brother.

"Alfred... Alfred..." whispered his older brother Matthew from across the door. "Come on, you have to get up."

For a moment, it sounded as if Alfred had awoken, and was getting out of bed. Matthew sighed with relief. He always hated waking Alfred up. It took much too long and the elder had a job that required he be there by 8:30. However, no steps around the room or to the door were heard, and he had to assume that Alfred had merely rolled over. Matthew sighed heavily, heading down the steps and to the fridge. He opened the freezer door and took out his Vanillite. Returning upstairs, he cracked Alfred's door and whispered, "Icy Wind. Now, Breyers."

A white gust of wind slid through the cracked door. Slowly, but surely, Alfred began to shift more in his bed. Alfred sat up in his bed, making Matthew smile in content. However, Alfred made his way towards his closet and took out an extra blanket. He quickly climbed back into bed and placed the extra blanket over his comforter.

"Alfred..." Matthew paused, thinking of something that might jolt his brother awake. "Hamburgers." No response. "Er... Ice cream." Again, no response. "...Professor Cyprus is going to give you your own Pokémon."

Before Matthew could understand what was going on, Alfred was at his door.

"He is?!" He grinned wildly at his older brother, who, in his surprise and slight fear, was holding onto his Vanillite.

"...No. I simply needed to get you up." Alfred's face fell. "I know, Alfred. I'm sorry. I just can't go to the Toronto City Gym with you still asleep. Last time I did you slept till five."

"That was one time." Alfred shook his head. "Whatever, you get ready for today's slew of battles and I'll... make a waffle."

Matthew frowned and Alfred passed him him to go down the stairs. Alfred had not yet received his Pokemon, as he was considered to immature and rash to handle one, even for a nineteen year-old. While Matthew had become a trainer at age fifteen, Alfred remained without, at the advice of the respected Professor Cyprus. He slowly climbed the ranks and eventually became the Gym Leader of the Toronto City Gym, the next town over. All the other young adults living in this town known as Chikyuu Town- or Earth Town- also received Pokémon (whether they became Trainers or not didn't matter) while Alfred still remained too "immature and rash", that Cyprus has claimed. Matthew disagreed. Alfred was a little childish, and yes, he did rush, but nothing that would hinder his progress as a Trainer in any way.

Suddenly, Matthew remembered something Kiku Honda, one of their neighbors and the protegé of Professor Cyprus had told them.

"Alfred." His younger brother looked away from the freezer for a moment. "Kiku told me something yesterday that might interest you."

"...Oh yeah?"

Matthew smiled and nodded. "He told me that Professor Cyprus was looking for a new trainer to go on a Pokémon journey for him. They'd be given a Pokédex and a starting Pokémon and everything. Apparently Professor Cyprus feels that we can only understand Pokémon through battling one's way to the Champion and the Elite Four. I haven't spoken to Kiku yet this morning but I doubt Professor Cyprus has found anyone yet. Maybe you can persuade him to-"

"LoveyouMatbye!"

Alfred was out the door before Matthew could say anymore, or do anything. He couldn't even remind Alfred he was still in his pajamas. Professor Cyprus's lab was just about one-hundred feet away from his home. Hopefully Kiku was on his way so he could grill him for anymore information he could possibly need. Alfred found Kiku just as he was approaching the laboratory.

"Keeks!"

"Alfred-san?" Kiku glanced over his shoulder before turning around completely to face Alfred. "What are you... Why are you in your pajamas?"

"What's this I hear about Cyprus giving a random trainer a Pokémon and Pokédex?"

"Did Matthew-san tell you about that?"

"Yes! I came here as fast I could! I think Cyprus should pick me as the trainer!"

Kiku blinked, slowly beginning to frown. "Oh... well, _gomen. _Cyprus-san has picked me to go."

"Oh. You?" Kiku nodded, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "No way he picked you! Haven't you already raised a full Pokémon team?"

"Yes, but nonetheless Cyprus-san has chosen me because he believes me to be the most responsible." The sadness on Alfred's face made guilt form inside of Kiku. "I'm sorry, Alfred-san. If I could, I'd give you one of the other Pokémon that's left over once I pick mine."

"Left over Pokémon?"

"Well, yes, Cyprus-san has picked out three Pokémon for me to choose from. One grass, one water, one fire."

"What Pokémon are they?"

"I don't know, but I've heard they're very, very rare."

Alfred suddenly perked up. "Maybe if I could just... come in and take a look? I wanna see what Pokémon you get to pick from."

"Alfred-san, if you're thinking of taking one of the Pokémon, I do not recommend it."

"Take? No, I'm just gonna... look. And possibly persuade. Plus, maybe you could help me out...? You _are_ my best friend and you_ are_ Cyprus' protegé. He'll listen to you."

Kiku thought for a moment or two, before saying, "We shall see. But you may come in and watch."

Alfred grinned and followed his friend into Cyprus' lab. Cyprus and his younger brother were standing behind a short table that had three regular Pokéballs on it. Cyprus frowned the moment he saw Alfred.

"Kiku, why...?"

"Alfred-san wanted to see what kind of Pokémon I was going to get. That's all."

"You won't even notice me, Professor," Alfred said, saluting the professor. Cyprus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Very well. He may look, but he may not touch any of these balls. Understand?" Alfred nodded fiercely, while Kiku did a more subtle nod. "Would you care to see the Pokémon? Go on, pick one of the balls up."

Kiku approached the table slowly, taking the ball on the far left. It opened up and revealed a Grass type Pokémon, a small, green creature with little buds on her neck and a large leaf on her head.

"This is Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. She is the Grass variation of the three Pokémon we have here. She is a little tougher to raise than others, but she is still a good option. Pick up another."

Kiku chose the middle ball. Inside was a blue and orange Water type Pokémon with a fin on its head and as its tail and orange spikes coming out of its cheeks.

"Ah, Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. He is your typical Water type. Quite a good option if you want something bulky. Now, pick up the last ball, please.

Kiku did so. Inside this last ball was a small, orange lizard-like creature with a small flame on its tail. This was obviously the Fire type.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A good Fire type, if I say so myself. His species is very popular in the Kanto Region, though they are rare. He's also good against the first Gym Leader in Toronto City. Of course, he won't be good for all Gyms so don't take that into too much consideration. Please pick the Pokémon you want for your journey."

Kiku tapped his chin, observing all the Pokémon. Alfred was staring only at one- the Charmander on the far right. That was the one he'd want to use to begin his team. Kiku would probably pick the Chikorita. He liked a challenge. The Mudkip, though, he was sure would not go home with either of the two.

"I pick... Charmander."

"What?!"

Alfred was so furious in that quick moment, but soon realized his outburst.

"Oh... hehe... did I say that out loud?"

"Al- Alfred-san, please. Charmander is the Pokémon I want as my companion on the trip. You may like Charmander, but maybe he wouldn't work out on your team. Maybe you end up wanting a Growlithe instead of your Charmander. The one you want may not be the one for you."

"Besides, Alfred, you're not getting a Pokémon," said Cyprus in a harsh tone he rarely ever used as he returned Charmander to his Pokéball and gave it to Kiku. "I apologize, but I can't trust you with one."

"Wait," said Az, lightly pulling at Cyprus' lab coat. "I do not believe that you are treating Alfred fairly. You are not even giving him a chance to prove himself. Yes, he may seem to do things without thinking and he isn't the most mature of people, but you have not even let him try. It is almost like telling someone they can't drive before they even take the test. Dimitri, sometimes you do not make the best choices when it comes to judging people, and I daresay you may be overlooking one who could become the new Champion of the Himaruyan Region."

Cyprus frowned, though this quickly turned an expression of pondering. Alfred became nervous.

"No. Until I can confirm that Alfred is at a satisfactory mental state, he is not getting a-"

"_Wait!_" A young woman, about twenty-three, in a blue dress with a white apron over it ran over to the group. She gently pushed back her long pigtails and straightened her glasses. "What's this about you looking for a trainer to travel through the Himaruyan Region on their very own Pokémon journey? I personally believe I should be the one who does this. You know I'm responsible, Professor Cyprus, I've owned Pokémon before, but I never-"

"Don't even try, Alice," grumbled Alfred. "Cyprus gave Kiku the job."

Surprise and annoyance crossed Alice's face. The young woman saw the Pokéball in Kiku's hand and sighed.

"Oh, I see. So dear, sweet Kiku has gotten the chance to raise _another _Pokémon team? I hardly think that's fair. It should be given to a novice trainer."

"Alice-san-"

" That's exactly what I was saying," said Az, nodding his head. "I was saying that Dimitri should give Alfred one of the other Pokémon, but he refused."

"Of course he'd refuse _Alfred_," said Alice, waving her hand dismissively, "but what about me? Shoudn't I get my own Pokémon? I am rather responsible."

"About as responsible as your brothers are with alcohol," Alfred snapped.

"Oh, shut up."

"It's only the truth. Besides, shouldn't I get a Pokémon? My brother's a Gym Leader, after all."

Cyprus held up his hands before Alice could reply.

"I think I have a solution," he said finally. "Alfred, you may get a Pokémon, and Alice, you may get the other. As long as Alice is monitoring Alfred's progress he may be trusted with a Pokémon."

"Kiku can also monitor his progress every once in a while," added Az. "Right, Kiku?"

Kiku nodded. "_Hai_."

"Yes. So, Alfred, take your pick."

Alice gasped, offended. "So I get the leftover Pokémon that no one wants? How rude! Hasn't anyone ever heard of _ladies first_?"

"You're not a lady," Alfred replied happily, studying the Mudkip and the Chikorita. Cyprus had mentioned that the Chikorita was a little more difficult to raise, but the Mudkip was bulky. Alfred liked bulky. Plus, since he couldn't have Charmander, he really didn't want Chikorita as his starter. "I want the Mudkip." Alfred lightly patted the Mudkip, who in turn cried out its name in a high-pitched voice.

"Very well." Cyprus returned Mudkip to its ball and somewhat reluctantly placed it in Alfred's hand. "Here you are. Alice, you take Chikorita, the Grass type." He returned her to her ball and placed in Alice's gloved hand. "Oh, yes, and would you like to give these Pokémon a name?"

The three nodded. All three then let out their Pokémon as they considered their names.

"I declare my Chikorita's name is Rosie," said Alice. "I've read about the evolutions of Chikorita, and the buds on her neck eventually become a flower once she's fully evolved. So Rosie."

"Well, my Mudkip's name is awesome, darling dudette," said Alfred, picking up his Mudkip and patting its head. "His name? It's Eyrie. You know, like the lake."

Alice rolled her eyes. "How original. Now, Kiku, what is your Charmander's name?"

"Rizadon."

"...Eh," was the general consensus between Alice and Alfred.

Kiku frowned at this response, but quickly shook it off. "So... Alfred-san, are you satisfied with your Mudkip?"

"Dude, I know I wanted that Charmander, but I'm happy with just about any Pokémon at this point. Heh, sorry for... freaking out on ya."

"It is no issue. I am glad you have finally gotten your Pokémon."

"How about to celebrate you guys battle me?"

Alice smirked. "Challenge accepted. prepare to be annihilated." Kiku merely nodded.

"Ah, not in the lab. Take it outside, please." Cyprus said quickly.

All three left the lab with their Pokémon out of their ball. Alfred pointed at Alice tensely.

"Alice, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Alice snickered, while Kiku managed a soft smile. It was clear that Alfred had been wanting to say that for a very long time. Alice set Rosie down on the ground.

"I accept your challenge, good sir."

"Remember, Alfred, since your Pokémon is so young it only knows moves like Tackle and Growl," said Kiku.

"I _know_. You don't have to be a Pokémon expert for that. Now! Eyrie! Use Tackle!"

Eyrie, of course, obeyed and tackled Rosie.

"Rosie, use Tackle."

Alice's calm voice was so unfitting for what Alfred was considering an epic battle between two powerful Pokémon.

"Come on, Alice! Be more in the spirit of things! Eyrie, Tackle!"

This battle of tackling went on for another minute or so before Rosie collapsed. Alfred grinned wide and unleashed all his joy. He was jumped up and down and eventually picked up Eyrie and hugged him.

"YES! This was as awesome as I always imagined!"

Alice returned Rosie to her Pokéball, slightly disappointed by the loss. She turned to Kiku, who was watching Alfred celebrate this victory.

"This is actually rather disturbing," he said to Alice, who had an odd look on her face.

"Indeed... but let him have this. He's been waiting for this a long time." Alice sat down on the bench on the side of the lab. Kiku joined her, as did Rizadon. "You think he can beat you? I mean, once you get another well-trained team with well-thought out move sets?"

"Perhaps. It is far too early for me to tell."

"...Do you think he even knows that you're the Champion?"

"No. Not at all."

* * *

**A/N: YOU ALL JUST DIED FROM DIALOGUE. Then again, games tend to have a lot of dialogue, and this is a psuedo game script. Basically. And yeah, I know the three didn't get their Pokédexes. It'll be in the next chapter. So will Alfred's first wild Pokémon encounters, training, and his first taste of the outside world, starting with Toronto City! I'm excited for this project! I love this concept a lot and hope it shall succeed!**

**Also, I'm sorry if Alfred is OOC... I can't write America. I can't write anyone except Japan kinda... but whatever. And I don't know whether you think Cyprus is being too harsh to Alfred for no reason or not, but if you do, just know that Cyprus straight up doesn't like Alfred. It happens. And yes, Alice is Fem!England. I didn't want to use regular England because... I don't know. You typically have a male rival (excluding May *cough*BLAND*cough* and Bianca *cough*ANNOYING*cough*) so it's kinda nice to have a female rival.**


	2. New Friends!

**A/N: So! I'm excited to introduce you to the villainous team but they won't become a big part of the story till much later. You won't even know their name for a while, unless you read the Main Focus section of my profile before the story was posted. I did mentio their name, but as far as I know I deleted that.**

* * *

Once Alfred had calmed down, he sat down beside the other two on the bench beside the lab. He was grinning, with Eyrie resting on his lap.

"Happy, Alfred-san?"

"Very, dude. Very. That was an awesome battle."

"I'm sure you'll have better, Alfred-san."

Alfred gently shook his head. "There's nothing better than your very first battle, your first _win_." He balled his fists up on the last word. "Eyrie's gonna be the best Pokémon anyone ever saw. No one'll be able to beat him."

"We shall see," said Alice, gripping her Pokéball. "Rosie's a Grass type."

"So what?"

"Well, Mudkip's a Water type, for one, meaning that I have an advantage over you. Plus, once your Mudkip evolves, he becomes a Water and Ground type. Ground is also weak to Grass, meaning that he'll have a huge weakness to my Rosie."

"Whatevs, Alice. I can get a super awesome Fire type that'll ruin her pretty little leaf. Maybe an Entei or something."

Kiku actually chuckled at that. "Alfred-san, Entei is a Legendary Pokémon, not a common Zubat. He's also only native to the Johto Region. That's thousands of miles away."

"That's why I'll get a Pokémon that knows Fly, so I can fly to Johto and get an Entei."

"It's not that simple. Legendary Pokémon are very, very rare. Rarer than the Pokémon we have in our possession. It would be all over the news if you caught any kind of Legendary. You'd be of historical note."

"I'm already gonna be that, Keeks," replied Alfred. "I'm gonna beat the Chrysanthemum King and take his place of the Champion of this region. That should give me fame across the world, right?"

"Mmm... right."

"Then I'll catch a Legendary and make myself even MORE famous! And the only way to become Champion and catch a Legendary is to start training Eyrie and building up my team!" Alfred leapt up from the bench and was about to break for the tall grass that would be on the outskirts of town but Kiku stopped him.

"We really should thank Cyprus-san for giving us these Pokémon before we leave," Kiku said, gently grabbing Alfred's wrist.

Alfred blinked, then nodded. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

The three reentered the lab. Cyprus and Az were quietly bickering at the back of the lab. Az quickly froze and pointed them out.

"Is there something you need?" Cyprus asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We just wanted to thank you, Professor," Alice said, curtsying to the professor. "I doubt I would have ever traveled out of this little town without your help. Alfred as well."

Kiku gave a curt bow. "_Hai_, and I would like to thank you for giving me this chance to study Pokémon so interactively."

"Yeah... thanks, professor dude! I thought that I would never have a Pokémon of my own... but now I've got Eyrie and I'm excited to become the very best trainer the Himaruyan Region has ever seen." Alfred flashed Cyprus a grin. "So can we go now, Keeks?"

"Yes, Alfred-san. We may go now. Alice-san, are you-"

"I've never been more ready, Kiku darling. I want to see the beautiful world laid out in front of us."

Kiku bid farewell to Professor Cyprus as he and his friends made it to the door.

"Now wait, Kiku," said Professor Cyprus, stopping them. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Kiku turned, his mouth open somewhat. He was attempting to remember, but merely shrugged. Cyprus turned to the back table and picked up three sleek, red rectangles. "Your Pokédexes." He smiled as he approached the three.

Kiku's face flushed from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. How could I have forgotten?" Kiku whimpered as Cyprus handed each of them their Pokédex.

"Don't worry about it. Now, Alfred, Alice, these Pokédexes will give you information on Pokémon you encounter on your journey. Use it whenever you're curious about a new Pokémon. Now you may go. You have your extra Pokéballs?"

"Yes. Thirty of them."

"You're ready to go then." Cyprus motioned towards the door. "Have an exciting time. Catch lots of Pokémon!"

"We shall, sir. We shall."

Once they got outside, Alfred blurted out, "You sure got a lot of balls, huh?" Kiku, blinked glancing at the grinning Alfred. "God, I mean, thirty? You should just split them equally between the three of us!"

"S-Sure... but you two should get a bag before you off on your journey. You'll need to store a lot of things for battles and traveling in general. And Alfred-san... please change out of your pajamas."

"Why? That should be my thing, Keeks! Like, once I beat the Champion, I can be referred to as the Pajama'd Champion!"

"_Pajama'd_? Really, Alfred?"

"Well, yeah, just like how the current Champion is called the Chrysanthemum King. Wonder why."

Alice and Kiku glanced at each other before Alice shook her head.

"Come on, Alfred. Let's go get bags."

Alfred nodded and followed Alice with Kiku not far behind. Once they reached their homes Alfred went into his and Alice hers while Kiku remained outside with Eyrie and Rizadon, waiting for them. Alfred glanced around the small home and noticed the fridge. _I probably should eat before I leave. _He popped a waffle in the toaster before heading upstairs to get a bag.

That, of course, proving more difficult than expected with his messy room. He rummaged through the pile forming at his closet and found several bags with large holes in them or were plain dirty. He grumbled, quickly giving up.

"Mattie!"

The door besides Alfred was Matthew's room, which he often intruded for extra clothes or other personal things, or to simply stare at the set of Tundra Badges on his bedside table (the Tundra Badge being the Badge Matthew awarded to Trainers that defeated him in battle). A bag was easy to find in his tidy room. Several complex bags with many pockets were hung up in the closet. He took a blue one and reentered his room, where he changed and then stuffed several other changes of clothing and his Pokédex before returning downstairs. He stuffed multiple water bottles in his bag before grabbing the now-cooked waffle on his way out. Alice and Kiku and all three Pokémon were waiting for him.

"Ready," Alfred mumbled through a mouthful of waffle.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you have to speak with you mouth full?" Alfred shrugged, stuffing the rest of his waffle in his mouth.

"Alfred-san, open your bag," Kiku said, pulling out a handful miniature Pokéballs from his bag. Alfred obliged and received his ten Pokéballs. "They grow in size when you're ready to catch a wild Pokémon. Okay?"

Alfred nodded and the three set off. Eyrie trotted along happily as the walked through the first patches of tall grass outside of town. Just after the grass was a sign reading _Route 6. _Alfred's very first route. Alfred was happy to finally be out of Chikyuu Town. Just as he thought this did he experience his first wild Pokémon encounter.

"What kinda Pokémon is that?" he asked, staring at the rat-like Pokémon.

"This would be a good time to utilize your Pokédex, Alfred-san," Kiku advised.

Alfred took the Pokédex from his bag and opened it. Quickly a screen detailing the Pokémon appeared. He read the description on the screen.

"Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout. So, you think he's good, Keeks?"

"I've studied Patrats before. They are... less than average in terms of strength. In fact... they are very mediocre." Alfred frowned. He wanted to catch a Pokémon, but it at least had to be usable. "However, you could battle it, if you want to train Eyrie a little more."

"Yeah... that's what I'll do."

"Well, you go ahead. I'll be training up Rosie over in this patch," Alice said, walking to another patch of grass twenty feet away with her Chikorita trailing happily.

"Won't be missing you."

"Alfred-san, don't be so rude."

"Ah, she don't care, dude. She's a total punk. Now," Alfred said, turning away from Kiku to the wild Patrat. "Eyrie, whaddaya say we take this little dude down?" Eyrie cried its name in what Alfred assumed was Pokémon for _yes_. A few rounds of back and forth tackling did the job. The Patrat fainted and Kiku and Alfred moved on. Kiku went off to his own patch to train Rizadon up a bit himself. Alfred ran into another Patrat and then a small, Bird-like Pokémon. He again used his Pokédex.

"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big. Huh. So the little guy's weak, huh?" He smiled at the little Starly before kneeling down to pat its head. It was somewhat friendly, though rather apprehensive. A loud, enraged caw came from the trees around the route. Alfred jerked upwards, looking around to identify the Pokémon. A larger Bird-like Pokémon appeared, putting itself between the Starly and Alfred. It was big, at least three feet tall. Its talons were incredibly sharp and its feathers on its head made it look ever tough.

"Uh, this your kid or somethin'?" Alfred didn't know what to expect when he asked that, but the Pokémon cawed loudly again, slightly tensing, as if rearing to attack him and Eyrie. It stuck out one wing to push the Starly that was slowly creeping towards Alfred.

"Alf-r-ed!" Kiku cried nervously. "That's a Staraptor! And if I'm correct, that must be her baby!"

"Whoa! Sorry, Miss... Staraptor Dude. I'll just... uh..." Alfred slowly backed away, as did Eyrie, before getting a good ten feet away. The Starly chirped his name and hopped over the Staraptor's protective wing, flapping its small wings desperately. Staraptor angrily cawed her name at the Starly that was hopping and flapping towards Alfred. The young man gently put up his hands.

"Whoa, little Starly. Your mama don't like me 'round you, does she?" Eyrie urgently cried its name, trying to warn the Starly to back off.

The Staraptor began to flap her wings and got off the ground. Her left wing began to glow white and flew towards Alfred.

"_Alfred_!" both of his new companions shouted urgently.

Alfred dodged, though not by much. The Starly chirped loudly quickly flying onto Alfred's hand, then hopping up to his shoulder to reach the height of his mother. The Starly drew out the syllables in his name, like he was upset with his mother. The mother cawed back her name threateningly. A desperate chirp of the Starly's name came from the little Pokémon on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred glanced over to Alice and Kiku, who had run over to his patch of grass. Alice seemed intrigued, while Kiku's expression was worried. The young Trainer tried to resist the urge to shrug, knowing the Starly'd be heading for the ground. The mother would definitely not be happy with that. Alfred felt Eyrie brush against his ankle, backing away from the Staraptor by hiding behind his Trainer's legs.

Eventually, this "conversation" between the Staraptor and her child Starly ended. The Starly seemed to get through to his mother, with whatever he said to her in his language. The Staraptor glanced at Alfred before flying off and returning to her nest in one of the many cypress trees on the route. The Starly chirped happily, hopping off Alfred's shoulder and standing in front of him. Alfred raised his eyebrows, slightly confused. Eyrie even expressed his confusion through a perplexed mumble of his name.

"I think he wants you to capture him," Alice said, her voice laced with intrigue. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"Well, little Starly, I hope you're worth all this trouble."

"Starlys, once fully evolved, are very good Pokémon. You saw the mother. She seemed strong and brave, did she not?" Kiku said, walking over to Alfred with Alice, Rosie, and Rizadon following. "After all, in their Pokedex entry it states that after Staravias evolve into Staraptors they leave their flock to hunt and live on their own. It often always works with their power. Plus, this Starly has already taken a liking to you."

"'Course, Keeks," Alfred replied, digging through his bag for a Pokéball. "I'm awesome."

Alice rolled her eyes, though Alfred only saw this through the corner of his eye. Once the Pokéball was in his hand it expanded to the size Eyrie's ball was when he first laid eyes on it. Remembering that, Alfred realized he'd forgotten Eyrie's Pokéball at the lab, as had Cyprus. He shrugged it off, knowing he probably would never have Eyrie return to his ball. He would be an outdoor Pokemon. Without thinking anymore, Alfred threw the ball at the little Starly, who vanished into a red light. The ball shook three times and Starly was caught.

"HA! My first wild Pokémon catch!" Alfred grinned as he walked over to pick up his Pokéball. "I'm gonna name you... Starry."

Alice scoffed, though Alfred ignored this and threw the ball. "Go! Starry!" Starry appeared outside his ball, chirping its name as if it were announcing itself. "All right! Starry! We need to train you up with Eyrie here so we can go and beat Mattie in his Gym in Toronto City!"

"Uhm... Alfred-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Ice is super-effective against Flying types. Starry won't be much of a use to you. In that particular battle."

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"Alice, no offense, but you can be a real b-"

"Alfred-san, Alice-san, please, try and be gracious to one another! You are in this together."

"Actually, I was thinking she could be my rival," Alfred replied.

"E-Eh? Rival?"

"Sure! Everyone needs a rival when they go on a Pokémon journey, right?"

"Well-"

"I accept your invitation, Alfred. I'll enjoy destroying you at every turn with my superior team."

"Oh yeah, like that battle we had outside Cyprus' lab?"

Alice's face flushed from both bitterness and embarrassment. "That was our first battle, Alfred," she replied in a badly masked agitated tone, "and you were merely lucky. Once Rosie learns her first Grass type move, oh, you'll be lucky if Nurse Arthur can even heal Eyrie."

"Nurse Arth- Oh yeah! Your bro's a nurse!" Alfred began to laugh hard, while Alice gritted her teeth. "He is so lame!"

"He's trying to help Pokémon because he didn't care much for fighting, Alfred. You're lucky he's running the Pokémon Center system in this region because without him and all the clones he's made using his magic, the few trained Pokémon nurses couldn't handle all the Trainers!"

"She is right, Alfred-san."

"Oh, Ally, chill out. I'm just kiddin'." Alice frowned, still clearly agitated. Arthur was the brother she got along with the most and was very defensive when it came to him, and vice versa. "But Artie is still lame as all hell."

"He is so going to curse you when I tell him you said that," Alice said threateningly. "I bet he'll give you eyebrows like his."

Alfred paled somewhat. Alice smirked and turned her back on Kiku and Alfred. "I'm going to train Rosie a little more before I continue on the route. I don't feel prepared to fight the Trainers yet. I suggest you do the same, Alfred. Oh, and don't call me Ally."

"Yeah. Starry needs some training so he can at least take some hits from at least Mattie's Cubchoo. Eyrie too. He needs to own my bro."

"You may also find more Pokémon at York Village. There you can find Pokémon such as Mareep, Riolu, Purrloin, and Lillipup. I think there may also be a Trainer or two there as well that you may use to strengthen your Pokémon. It is just up the path. You cannot miss it."

"Yeah... sounds good, Keeks," Alfred said, leaning down to pick up Starry's empty Pokéball. Starly took this chance to fly on to his head while Eyrie hopped on his shoulder. Alfred smiled. "See you later, Keeks. I'll be in York Village, Alice!"

"Won't be missing you."

"Hey- Oh. _Oh_."

Alice chuckled to herself as Alfred disappeared from either of the two's sight. He was eager to reach Toronto City, but he knew his Pokémon required some training. The village comprised of a few small cottages, a small General Store, and large herds of tamed Pokémon walking about. Grass where wild Pokémon hid was everywhere. It spread throughout the whole little village and even outside of it and into the crops and fields behinds the cottages. Alfred liked the feel of this place. He walked through the grass and approached several Pokémon he wasn't particularly interested in, like Lillipup and Purrloin. Both seemed inadequate for his slowly building team of "awesomeness", as he had decided to dub it. He eventually ran into a rarer Pokémon, such as a Mareep that Kiku had mentioned could be found in the village. She was cute, very cute. She had darkish blue skin with black and yellow ears, with the same going for her tail except for the yellow orb on the tip. Her wool was pink and had an odd glimmer about it. Alfred pulled out his Pokédex.

"Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. Its fluffy wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more energy is charged, the more brightly the lightbulb at the tip of its tail glows. Cool. You must be strong! Plus, you're kinda cute, so I guess you can join the Team of Awesome. All right. How about Starry takes this?" Eyrie cried its name objectively, pawing at Alfred's nearby face. "Hey, I trained you enough. It's Starry's turn."

Starry hopped off his head and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "So, uh... what moves do you know?" Starry seemed to shrug his wings. "Maybe the Pokédex can tell me..." Alfred was actually correct in his assumption. "So you know Quick Attack, Tackle, and Growl? Sounds like a good set. And I can set it to when you learn a new move. Freaking sweet. Now, let's put these moves to use! Starry, let's use Quick Attack!"

Starry moved first with this move, quickly bashing his wings at the Mareep's wool. The Mareep whimpered her name before recovering. She glowed yellow and sent out a gentle shock to Starry. He now appeared to have a hard time moving.

"Hey, what did you... whatever! Starry, let's use Quick Attack again!"

However, Starry didn't move first. The Mareep tackled Starry roughly before hopping back out of reach. Starry was knocked to the ground, and as he stood back up he didn't move.

"Starry, move! Quick Attack!"

The Mareep tackled Starry again, but Starry actually did move this time, beating his wings against the Mareep angrily. Alfred commanded Starry to do a Tackle, which he succeeded in doing after the Mareep did so herself; at this point he decided he could catch the little Mareep. A Pokéball was thrown at the Mareep. It shook twice and the Mareep released. She suddenly summoned an electric attack that sent a weak bolt from the sky. Starry fainted. Alfred returned him to his ball and let Eyrie take his place.

"No more playin' around, Miss Mareep! Time to join us!"

He sent out his second Pokéball. It shook three times and clicked. He'd caught her. "Heh, I guess second time's the charm." He sent out his new Mareep. "Hey, little dude! You're kind cute and little and- oh, you're shy a little, I guess." The Mareep gently flattened her tail against her hide. "That's so cute! I'll call ya Kiku! Just like my best friend! And my name's Alfred, Kiku. We're gonna be best friends too! Now, let's see what moves you have." a quick check of the Pokédex answered that. "Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, and Thundershock. I guess that's what was bothering Starry. You shocked him! What a good tactic, since it seems to slow 'im!" He reached down and pet his new Mareep. Her tail rose and she cried her name happily. "You all good?" She baa'd her name. "All right! Let's go train you, and then I'll go and wake up Starry once he feels better."

Kiku was a fast learner, and she quickly improved. After a few more Pokémon and the catching of a tough yet adorable male Riolu Alfred dubbed Hero, he decided to return to human Kiku and Alice to show them his new team members.

"Guys! Check out my new digs!"

Kiku turned his head, and then suddenly gasped. "Alfred-san, what's that?" he asked, pointing at Kiku the Mareep.

"It's my new Mareep. I named her Kiku 'cause she's shy, like you!" He laughed at the face Kiku was making.

"No... do you notice the odd coloration of the fur?"

"Uh... no?"

"She's a very rare Pokémon, Alfred. She's a shiny."

Alice suddenly flipped around to see the Mareep. "A shiny?! How did _you_ get a shiny?"

"I don't... shiny?"

"Shinies are rare Pokémon with off-coloration. Mareeps are typically blue with white wool, but yours is blue with pink wool. She is a shiny. And mind you, its a one in eight thousand, one hundred and ninety-two chance that you can find a Shiny."

"So, Keeks is super special?" Kiku nodded. "Awesome! I knew she was gonna be great!" He knelt down and hugged Kiku the Mareep. Her ears glowed and sparked as she happily giggled her name. Hero the Riolu pushed his way into Alfred's arms. "Aw, Hero, you're gonna be awesome too, dude!" He reached up and rubbed Eyrie's head. "You too, and Starry, but he's taking a rest after Keeks laid a beating on him with her awesome Thundershock. I guess Flying is weak to Electric."

"They are," said Alice, still in shock and disbelief of Alfred's shiny Mareep. "I guess you're covering your types without even knowing."

"Well, I do have four Pokémon on my team already," said Alfred. "All I have is two more to go and my Team of Awesome will be complete!"

"_Team of Awesome_? Really, Alfred?" Alfred grinned and nodded to his rival. "That's so ridiculous! It's like if I named my team the Team of Tea!"

"That's an awesome name, Ally! Fits you to a T!"

Alice made an agitated sound as Alfred began to crack up at her annoyed look. Kiku merely sighed at the two's behavior and went on training Rizadon with Patrats and Starlys.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter was longer than the first! So! Alfred has gotten three more party members, one being a shiny! How will they fare? Surely they shall help defeat Alfred's brother at the Toronto City Gym! And will I myself ever find a shiny? Only time shall tell!**

**However, I did get Pokérus once in my White game, which is a one in twenty-two thousand chance of receiving in any game. It's spectacular and I freaked out for about twenty minutes I was so happy. Twas awesome.**


	3. The First Gym Challenge!

**A/N: AGH I'M SO EXCITED TO INTRODUCE THE TEAM PLOT TO YOU. I have a Legendary picked out and everything... man... Try and guess who I picked! Just know it's not Mew/MewTwo. I don't like them.**

**Also, I know these first few chapters are going slowly, but this is because this is the first day of Alfred's journey. After the first Gym battle, we'll speed things up a little. And Keeks' prefectures are in this! They are actual canon characters! Look it up!**

* * *

After Alfred ceased laughing, he made up his mind to keep moving.

"I'm going to Toronto City. Hopefully you guys can catch up soon."

"That's not very smart," Alice replied. "Idiot. With more Pokemon on your team so early you'll have to dedicate more time to training than usual."

"Whatevs, Alice. My dudes can handle Matt. He's not that strong. Besides, even with the slim possibility of my Pokémon losing, that just trains them more, you know? It would help, actually."

"Alfred-san, if you feel ready to approach the Toronto City Gym Leader, I suggest you at least look around town for some experience with Trainers," Kiku advised. "That will teach you about Trainer battles. After all, those implement strategy, and everyone's strategy is dif-"

"See you guys later!" Alfred called out, already on the route up to Toronto City. Kiku frowned, knowing that Alfred did not hear one word that he had said. He sighed softly while Alice rolled her eyes.

Alfred trotted down the route, finally letting the slightly recovered Starry out of his Pokéball. He placed the Starly on his head like before and kept on walking. He picked up a few berries along the way, such as Oran berries, which he found useful as he needed to make Starry feel better. Once the little bird Pokémon had recovered, he felt ready to head towards Toronto City without worries. He did not notice the Trainer on the trail waiting for him, as he walked straight by him.

"Hey." No response from Alfred. "Hey, you! I'm a Trainer!"

"Cool, bro!" Alfred gave a thumbs up and kept on moving.

"No! We have to battle!"

Alfred stopped and turned around to face the Trainer. "...Why?"

"The rule is if you see another Trainer you must battle them."

"I didn't see you."

"But I saw you. So it's time to battle."

"No thanks, man. I'm gonna head straight for Toronto City."

"Well, you won't beat Matthew without any experience."

"Whatever. Matt's my brother. I know how to fight his Ice types."

"None of the Pokémon you have are super-effective against Ice types except for your Riolu, which probably doesn't know Force Palm, its first useful Fighting move."

"Matt's the first Gym Leader. He's not going to be difficult."

"I just told you, you can't beat a Gym Leader without any experience. Come on, let's fight."

Alfred sighed, annoyed, and headed over to the Trainer. The Trainer was actually someone he knew distantly. It was one of Kiku's innumerable cousins (Kiku said they were cousins because he didn't know his actual relation to them)... Ibaraki, was it? He was one of the friendlier ones, and was typically happy. He was a little elitist for Alfred's liking, and obsessed over the Poison type Elite Four Junsa Something-Something for whatever reason. Alfred found him to be nice enough.

"Hey... didn't you already have a Pokémon team?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it basically Champion-material?"

"Yes."

"And you're here on Route 6, picking on a novice Trainer like me?!"

"No, man, I started another Pokémon team."

"What, like Keeks?"

"Kiku-san is starting a new team?" Alfred nodded. "Well, I guess so, then."

"That's not fair! People should only stick to one team!"

"Alfred- that's your name, right?- it's a challenge for expert Trainers. They have to test their skills with other Pokémon instead of using the same familiar Pokémon they've always been with. Kiku, of course, is only doing this because of Professor Cyprus. He would never trade his Champion team for anything."

"Pfft. You're comparing Kiku's Pokémon to the Champion's? He ain't _that_ good."

"Uhh... you do realize that Kiku is the Cham-"

"Let's just get this battle over with! Starry, let's go!"

Starry flew off Alfred's head and stood in front of his Trainer. Ibaraki shook his head and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Mareep, I choose you!"

A regular Mareep, with its fur white and not pink, appeared from the red light, gently crying its name.

"Psh, you got a Mareep? I got a SHINY Mareep."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!, Come on, Kiku." Alfred turned around and realized Kiku wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Kiku?"

Kiku the Mareep poked its head out of some bushes a few feet away. "Kikuuu! Come on! Show off your awesomeness!" Kiku crawled out of the bushy area, showing its glimmering pink wool.

"No way."

"Yeah way."

"I've been a Trainer for ten years and I've never even seen a shiny."

"Well ha. I'm already way awesomer than you."

"Let your team speak for itself. That shall determine how _awesome_ you are in terms of being a Pokémon Trainer."

"Sure, whatever. Come back, Starry. Let's go... Kiku!" Kiku trotted over to her Trainer and faced the regular Mareep.

"All right. Mareep, use Thunder Wave."

"Oh, you jerk!"

"What?"

"Don't parlyz my Pokémon!"

"Parlyz? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Yeah, see? In my Pokédex it says Parlyz." Alfred showed Ibaraki the Pokédex in his hand.

"Oh my God. You're kidding."

"No!"

"P-a-r-l-y-z is an abbreviation of paralyze!"

"What? That's dumb."

"You're dumb! Mareep, Tackle!" The Mareep tackled Kiku roughly.

"Hey! It's my turn, jerkface!"

"You're pathetically stupid! I doubt you'd even know what to do!"

"I _so_ know what to do! Keeks, let's use Thunder Wave ourselves and par-a-lyze that Mareep!" Kiku shot out a weak electric zap that crackled around Ibaraki's Mareep. Ibaraki ordered a Tackle, though the Mareep could not recover from the shock it received from Kiku the Mareep. Alfred used Thundershock, though it did not seem to have much of an effect (of course, that being because they were the same type and therefore resisted it)

"Tackle! Again! Come on! Show this idiot a lesson!" Ibaraki's Mareep tackled Kiku the Mareep.

Alfred decided to return Kiku to her Pokéball, as she could not be much of use to him. "Sticks and stones may-"

"Oh, what a childish thing to say!"

"Hero, let's go! Now! Quick Attack!" Hero darted forwards and swatted the Mareep with his paw.

"Mareep, Thundershock!" A bolt shot out from the sky and zapped Hero.

"Hero, Counter!" Hero struck back against the Mareep in revenge, who then fainted.

"D-Dang it! That was pure luck!"

"Luck? Nah man, I got skills."

"No, you're lucky 'cause you have four Pokémon while I have one. You already have an advantage despite having two Pokémon weak to Electric. You're lucky that once Mudkip evolves, his Electric weakness is covered by a secondary type."

"Yeah, I know he becomes a Water and Ground type. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Please. Please go."

Ibaraki waved his hand, using his other hand to push Alfred away as much as he could. Alfred didn't need this insistence. He kept on walking with his Pokémon following him steadily, with Kiku the Mareep trotting along happily, proud of her newest achievement against an opponent and Alfred, proud of himself having defeated such an annoying Trainer, especially one considered to be an excellent Trainer in the past. He was the future Champion, of course, so it wouldn't be an issue to him.

No other Trainers were found on the Route. Luckily, he quickly reached his first Gym city: Toronto City. He grinned and returned his Pokémon to their balls. He darted into the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon before going for the Gym. Alfred looked around the Center eagerly, observing all his new surroundings. Some other Trainers were resting there with their Pokémon as well.

"Bloody hell, Alfred?"

Nurse Arthur (the only brother Alice got along with) looked shocked to see Alfred. Alfred merely grinned and laughed at his old friend's uniform. It comprised of a pink long-sleeve shirt and light brown pants to boot. A stark white apron covered most of his shirt and a little white nurse hat with a red plus on it rested on his head.

"Oh my God, you look so lame!"

"Sh- Shut up! This is the required uniform of the Nurse Joy Association!"

"Well you think they'd give the male nurses blue uniforms or somethin'."

"It's very rare for any male nurses to be accepted into the NJA."

Alfred laughed again, making the nurse glare at him. "Wow! So this is a total girl's job!"

"Ignoring that for the sake of my job, what in God's name are you doing here? Did Matthew take you on a little field trip?"

"No way! I'm a Trainer now! See?" Alfred showed his four Pokéballs to Arthur. "These are my Pokémon!"

"You have four already? When did you begin?"

"Today!"

"God, Alfred. You should wait to get Pokémon. Not all the Pokémon you catch in the beginning of your journey will be good."

"But I got a shiny!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. And don't disagree, I already had this trouble with that jerk Ibaraki on the way here."

"...let me see your shiny."

"Let's go, Kiku!" Kiku the shiny Mareep appeared from her Pokéball.

"...Ignoring your beginner's luck, would you care for me to heal your Pokémon?"

"Duh. that's what a Pokémon Center's for, right?" Alfred replied, returning Kiku to her Pokéball and handing the rest to Arthur.

Arthur turned from Alfred and placed the balls in the machine that Alfred supposed somehow healed the Pokémon.

"How did my sister take this news of you becoming a Trainer?"

"All right. She's a Trainer too, now."

"This happened today as well?" Arthur asked as he waited for the machine to finish, raising his large eyebrows.

"Yeah. Professor Cyprus was looking for a Trainer to go out and study Pokémon, so he chose Keeks, but then he let me and Alice get the other two Pokémon he had."

"First, it's _Alice and I_ and not _me and Alice_. Secondly, I should say I'm surprised to see you with Pokémon of your own, but I suppose I should congratulate you to be polite. I'm glad you've finally caught up with the rest of us."

"Thanks, Artie!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sheesh, why are you and Ally so uppity about your names?"

"It's respectable and polite to refer to us by our names and not by nicknames, Alfred."

"Whatevs, bro. You're my buddy, not my teacher."

"Whatever, Alfred. Here." Arthur removed Alfred's Pokéballs from the machine and handed them back to Arthur. "Good luck."

"Thanks! Great to see you again!"

"Oh- and please come again."

"'Course!"

Alfred did stop at the shop that was just by the door of the Pokémon Center before he left, but really didn't have any money, as he didn't have a job, and he had just begun his journey (which reminded him that Ibaraki did _not_ pay him money for winning... that jerk). He shrugged it off and left the Center, wanting to explore Toronto City just a little before he tackled his brother's Gym.

"Alfred-san! Wait!"

Alfred stopped just as he began to walk down one of the streets out of the city. Kiku was running towards him, holding Rizadon.

"Sup, Keeks?"

"I was wondering if you'd battle with me," Kiku asked, panting lightly. "Rizadon has only battled one person so far, that being Ibaraki-kun, so I was wondering if you'd give him a little more experience?"

"Did he pay you for winning?"

"...yes?"

"Ugh! He didn't pay me!"

"I shall pay you if you win this battle. I just want to test out Rizadon's abilities before I try any Gym battling, even though he has an advantage over Matthew-san's Pokémon."

"Oh, sure! My Pokémon could always use extra experience!"

Kiku bowed briefly. "_Arigato_, Alfred-san. I very much appreciate this." He set down Rizadon, who seemed eager to fight, with his tail's flame burning brightly.

"Hmmm... who should I use?" Eyrie and Kiku the Mareep were used more than his other Pokémon, so he decided either Hero or Starry. "How about you, Hero? You feel up to fighting?" Alfred asked Hero's Pokéball. "I hope so. Let's go, Hero!"

Hero appeared from his Pokéball, crying out his name as all Pokémon did when they entered battle.

"Quick Attack, let's go!"

Hero quickly approached Rizadon and swatted him with his large blue paw and jumped back to his master.

"Rizadon, use Ember."

A small burst of fire shot out of Rizadon's mouth, gently burning Hero, who jumped back once he'd been hit.

"Uh, Quick Attack again!"

Rizadon took another swat of Hero's paw, though it didn't seem to bother him all too much.

"Ember again, Rizadon."

This pattern continued for another turn till Hero became rather weak. He took a different tactic, letting Rizadon move first and using Counter.

"One more Ember, please, Rizadon."

Hero barely recovered from this one.

"Hero, Counter that!"

Hero countered Rizadon in a quick blur, kicking and some scratching. Rizadon collapsed. Kiku bowed his head.

"Well done, Alfred-san. Your Riolu is very persistent and strong and you appear to have pure confidence in your abilities. This is both good and bad. Confidence in your Pokemon's ability to defeat its opponent at a weak point will depend on their quickness and their power. They may not always give you the outcome you wished for. Be careful, but I know you shall prevail if you continue on a path of this persistence."

"Thanks, Keeks. Rizadon is a strong dude. Plus you're awesome, man."

"_Arigato_, Alfred-san." Kiku then reached for his bag. "Here, let me pay you-"

"Nah. You can keep it."

"Oh, but you can't afford any Potions or any other supplies. I really must insist-"

"I got this. It's okay. I can get some money off of Matt's Trainers at the Gym. It's no problem."

"Are you sure, because-"

"It's fine. Relax, man. It's just money." Alfred patted Kiku's shoulder. "I'd never take money from you unless I was in a real pinch. Like if I was in jail or something."

"Very well, Alfred-san. I shall honor this. Please, good luck on your first Gym battle. I know Matthew-san shall not go easy on you."

"Aw, poor, naïve Kiku," Alfred said, ruffling his friend's hair, "Matt's a freakin' pushover. There's no way he could beat me."

Kiku looked just about traumatized, flattening his now unkempt hair to make it look somewhat presentable. "Personal space, Alfred-san. You must learn to respect it."

"Oh. Sorry, Keeks."

"It is fine but refrain from doing... whatever that was in the future."

"Sure, no prob. So, uh, see ya laters! I got a Gym to challenge!"

"Best of luck."

Alfred turned from his friend and returned to the Pokémon Center to heal Hero to full before he finally challenged the first Gym. He returned Hero to his ball just outside of the Center and then entered. Hero was healed and he went on his way to Toronto City Gym.

It then occurred to Alfred that this was a very large city that he had never been to, and there were no maps. He was lost very quickly, ending up in some sort of large town square-like place. He had no idea where he was and he wandered around for at least an hour and a half, the whole time him not even thinking of asking anyone for directions to the Gym at all. But soon enough, he heard the very familiar voice of his brother.

"Alfred? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Matt! Thank God!" Alfred darted over to his brother and hugged him. "I am so lost in this stupidly large city trying to find your Gym!"

"Alfred, what's happened? Why are you here?"

"Why- I got my Pokémon! Duh!"

Matthew seemed incredibly surprised to hear this "Really? You actually convinced Professor Cyprus to give the job to you?"

"Nope! Keeks got the job but Cyprus let me and Alice tag along! We all got new special Pokémon, bro!"

"Oh... well, I'm glad."

"So, what're you doing here, Matt? Shouldn't you be at the Gym?"

"There weren't many visitors today so I'm taking an early lunch, but we could have a quick battle and then eat together."

"Sure, bro! I am so freaking hungry, it is insane! All I had was one waffle!"

"And what has your Pokémon had today?"

"No idea. Probably nothing."

"Then they must be hungry too, Alfred. Luckily my Gym only has two Trainers for you to fight. Typically, there are three, but one is out sick today, so you've lucked out."

"Sweet! Let's go!"

The Gym wasn't too far from where Matthew had found Alfred, and they were quickly in the Toronto City Gym. Alfred quickly realized that the whole Gym was freezing and that the floors were incredibly icy and slippery and was surrounded by two frozen ponds.

Matthew turned to his brother, smiling softly. "Good luck, Alfred. I'll be waiting."

Alfred's brother disappeared to the end of the Gym to the Gym Leader's post. Two Trainers, both in parkas, were eating sandwiches on the icy floor, with both their legs crossed. Their Pokémon were eating out of small bowls with Pokémon food in them. Alfred approached them slowly, wary of the icy floor.

"All right, guys. Let's do this."

The two looked up from their sandwiches.

"U-Um, we're on lunch break," said the male Trainer quietly.

"S-Sorry to d-disappoint you," said the female Trainer in just as quiet a tone. "We would battle but our Pokémon are also eating."

"Oh, it's fine," Alfred said graciously.

"R-Really? You're o-okay with this?" asked the female Trainer.

"Yeah! I'll just skip over you and get right on to Matt!"

"W-What?!" The two Trainers managed a mildly loud voice, coated in pure shock. "Y-You c-can't-"

Alfred ignored them, stepping past their lunch boxes with Pokémon plastered over them and walking straight over to Matthew. His brother was just as shocked.

"Alfred, you can't do that!"

"Why not? They're eating and that means we'd have to wait."

"B-But you have to fight at least a couple Trainers in a Gym before battling its leader!"

"Aw, it doesn't matter, Matt. You're my brother. This is special."

"Alfred, you must abide by the rules of the International Gym Assoc-"

"Let's go, Kiku!"

Matthew frowned, sighing softly. He knew his brother wouldn't listen anymore and was eager to get his first Gym Badge. He took out one of his own Pokéballs and sent it out.

"Come on, Kumajirou!"

Matthew sent out a small blue bear that Alfred knew to be a Cubchoo. He knew what moves the Cubchoo knew and was happy to have this little advantage.

"Okay! Kiku, let's use Thunder Wave!"

"Kumajirou, use Icy Wind!"

Kumajirou moved first, sending out a freezing wind, as the move's name implied, momentarily freezing both Kiku the Mareep and Alfred himself. Kiku quickly shook it off and sent out that gentle shock to Kumajirou.

"Good job, Keeks! Thundershock!"

"Kumajirou, use Bide."

Kumajirou didn't move, but merely seemed to be storing power. Alfred knew that this meant that whatever damage he'd done to the Cubchoo would be unleashed onto Kiku.

Kiku sent a bolt from a small cloud that magically appeared at the ceiling of the Gym that shocked the Cubchoo.

"Uh... Thundershock again!"

Kiku obeyed and had the same result as before. Matthew merely did nothing whiling Cubchoo took in more power.

"T-Thundershock...?" He knew that Kumajirou would instead KO Kiku once he unleashed his energy. Kiku hesitantly sent out another bolt.

"Nervous, Alfred?" Matthew smirked, honest to God smirked.

"No! Of course not!"

"Well, let's see how well your Mareep takes this!"

However, Kumajirou didn't move at all. It merely froze in a place, with small bits of electricity flying off of it.

"Ah, no!"

"Ha! Yes! Thundershock! Do it!"

This attack finally knocked out Kumajirou. He was returned to his Pokéball.

"That was luck, Alfred. I hope you know that. Don't always rely on the inaccuracy of paralysis or anything else like that. Come on, Breyers!"

Breyers the Vanillite was the next sent out. Alfred kept Kiku out on the field, as she was basically fine.

"Let's lay down another Thunder Wave, Keeks."

"Breyers, use Uproar."

Breyers cried out silently, like it was screaming but no sound really came out. However, Kiku seemed extremely bothered by this attack to the point where she seemed to take damage from it. She recovered somewhat and paralyzed Breyers.

"'Kay. How about Thundershock?"

Kiku got in one more Thundershock attack before she collapsed under the weight of the silent sound coming from Breyers. He returned Kiku to her ball.

"Okay! Go, Hero!"

Hero was sent out.

"Use Quick Attack!"

Hero obeyed, while Breyers let out one final silent scream that Hero had a tough time recovering from. Another few Quick Attacks were ordered, but they didn't damage Vanillite well enough. After Hero became weak Alfred returned him to his ball.

"Okay, Eyrie! Go!"

"Breyers, use Icicle Spear!"

"Uh, Eyrie! Use Tackle!"

Eyrie tackled Breyers and somehow the Pokémon went down.

"Oh, thank God," Alfred said, sighing with relief.

"Go, Syrup!"

Syrup the Smoochum, Matthew's final Pokémon, was now out of her Pokéball.

"I hope you're ready, Alfred. She's the last and the most powerful of my Pokémon."

"Pssh. Whatever, Matt. You're a total pushover."

"Sh-Sheesh! Stop pretending like you weren't panicking for a moment there during our battle!"

"Eyrie, use Water Gun!"

Eyrie spat out a large amount of water, pushing back Syrup and making her angry as a result.

"Syrup, use Confusion!"

A ray of pink light emitted from Syrup and seemed to float around Eyrie before the rays entered the Mudkip's body.

"Water Gun again!"

Eyrie shook himself before complying and spitting out another jet of water. It pushed back Syrup once more, with her angrily crying her name.

"Pound, Syrup."

She angrily yet weakly pounded her little stubby hands against Mudkip, who cried out in surprise. Eyrie collapsed against the icy floor. Alfred sent out Starry against the odds.

"Uh, use Quick Attack?"

Starry beat his wings against Syrup the Smoochum, who fell flat on her back. She was knocked out. Alfred knew this to be a victory and cheered.

"Yeah! YEAH! Take _that_, Matt!"

Matthew gasped, disappointed. He returned Syrup to her Pokéball and gently dug a small snowflake shaped Badge out of his own bag.

"I guess you've earned this, Alfred. This is the Tundra Badge." Alfred swiped it out of his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. "Uh... Alfred, don't you have a Badge Case yet?"

"Nope!"

"...Well, I have an extra one for you, if you want." Matthew opened his bag and took out a blue Badge Case.

"Sure, thanks!" Alfred said, taking the case from his brother.

Alfred opened the case up and then took the Tundra Badge out of his pocket before placing it into the case. He snapped it shut and put it in his bag very delicately.

"Also, take this TM. It's the TM for Icy Wind. Hopefully it can be some use to you." Matthew took a small disc out of his bag and handed that to his brother as well.

"Sweet! I'll see what I can do with it!" Alfred grinned and hugged his brother. "Thanks for the awesome battle! It was a real nail-biter, I think!"

"I should say so, Alfred. You were very determined to win."

"Of course! I want to be the very best of Trainers!"

"I hope you reach that goal, Alfred. I do."

"Aw, thanks man." Alfred patted Matthew's shoulder before turning from him. "So, how about we have lunch now? I am starving, bro!"

"Oh, certainly, Alfred. We should celebrate your first Gym victory by going somewhere nice."

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap**

**There's so much dialogue this should be called Pokétalia: Dialogue Version**

**Haha get it?**

**Get it?**

**Oh crap Matthew forgot to pay Alfred. Eh. I'll put that in the next chapter.**


	4. Old Friends!

**A/N: Okay, I'm taking an indefinite hiatus on everything but this story POSSIBLY. So if I stop updating please note that this is on hiatus.  
**

* * *

Just as Alfred and Matthew retraced their steps through the Gym, Alice burst in. She had two extra Pokéballs strapped to her white apron.

"Matthew, it's time to battle!"

"I'm sorry, Alice, but Alfred and I were going to lunch to celebrate his first Gym win." Alice looked shocked to discover Alfred's victory. "If you want, you can come with us to lunch before we battle."

Alice crossed her arms. "Hmph. I can wait for you here. You and Alfred should celebrate together." She glared at Alfred, who smiled as a response, while Matthew frowned.

"Whatever you want, Alice. We won't be gone too long," Matthew promised.

"I expect not."

Without saying another word, Alfred and Matthew stepped past Alice and out of the Gym. Alfred wondered what new Pokémon Alice had gathered before arriving in Toronto City, but he quickly forgot this query for another as they walked along the busy streets.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"I dunno. There are lots of good restaurants here."

"God, what do we even have back home? _Nothing_?"

"Chikyuu Town's too small for any large businesses. All the adults work here in the city anyways. It's a wonder we don't already live here ourselves."

"Us? Abandon good ol' Chikyuu Town? No way, man. I'd rather deal with having no Pokémon forever than leave town forever!"

"You think so?" Matthew smiled gently as his younger brother nodded fiercely. "All right, then. I don't think I'd be able to leave for long, either. I got so homesick during my first Pokémon outing. It was horrible."

"You're soft, Matt, that's why," Alfred replied in a cocky tone. "I won't get homesick, obviously."

"This excitement is merely the Honeymoon phase, Alfred. It'll wear off soon enough and you'll wish you were home with the others and I."

"We'll see, Matt. We'll see."

Matthew sighed and shrugged his shoulders before suddenly stopping in front of a building. Alfred looked up and saw that the sign was in a language he could not read, but it did have a large cooking pot on it, indicating that it was a restaurant.

"Let's eat here."

"What's the sign say?"

"No idea." Matthew grinned before pushing open the door with Alfred trailing close behind. It was dimly lit and decorated with what Alfred could only describe as random crap (or, at least, as far as he was concerned).

"_Alfred_!"

A young man began to hug Alfred very suddenly. Alfred froze in place, realizing he knew the voice.

"Holy hell, Im Yong Soo?"

"That's my name!" Yong Soo replied, letting go of Alfred and grinning. "How's it been, bro?"

"Fan-fricking-tastic, bro! I just got my own Pokemon!"

"Dude, no way! That's so cool!"

"I know, right? So cool!"

"We need to catch up, da-ze! Sit down, da-ze! Sit down, da-ze! Your brother can come too!"

Yong Soo grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged him towards a nearby booth with Matthew following. Alfred took his seat in the booth with Yong Soo sitting beside him. Matthew sat on the opposite bench.

"I haven't see you in forever since you moved, dude," Alfred said, grinning wildly at his friend and his friend returning the same grin as wildly, if not even more so, to Alfred. "How's it going?"

"Awesome, since you got here! When'd you get your Pokémon?"

"Today."

"No waaay!"

"Yes, way!"

"What Pokémon did you get?"

"I gotta Mudkip as my starter, I named him Eyrie, I got a Starly named Starry. He, funny story about that Starly..." Alfred retold the events of the Starly and the Staraptor with Yong Soo listening very intently.

"So intense, Al! But you got through it okay!"

"Totally, Yong Soo. Oh, and that's not the best part! I got a Riolu and then a shiny Mareep!"

"A shiny Mareep?" Im Yong Soo asked, eyes widened slightly. Alfred smirked and nodded. "That's cool, but I got, like, twenty shinies in my PC right now."

"Seems legit."

Alfred and Yong Soo snickered loudly and then burst out laughing.

"Hey!" cried the waitress who had just arrived at their booth. "Yong Soo, are you gonna laugh or are you going to order something?"

"S-Sorry, Areum. I'll have kimchi soup, obviously. Al?"

"Uh... I'll have what he's having!"

"Uhm... what's a popular dish here?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Kimchi soup."

"...I guess I'll get that then."

"Very well. Anything to drink?"

"Hwachae, da-ze!" Yong Soo cried eagerly.

"Same!"

The waitress glanced at Matthew for his response. "...I guess I'll do the same."

The waitress scribbled down the order and turned from the booth, disappearing into the kitchen not too far away. Im Yong Soo and Alfred both watched this before turning back to one another.

"The reason kimchi soup and hwachae are the two most popular is because I'm practically the only one who eats here and my order never changes."

"Wouldn't it get annoying after a while to order the same thing?"

"I could never be tired of kimchi, Al. It's physically and scientifically impossible. It's like you with ice cream. Nothing can beat it."

"Or Matt with pancakes."

Matthew's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, you still waiting here?"

"Nah, I quit waiting a year ago. I still come to this place a lot, though. It has excellent Korean food... but not as good as I make. I started working in Pokémon Center part-time as the TM Department salesman, but I needed more money so I started working in Yao's restaurant," (Yao being Im Yong Soo's older brother), "but then he became a Gym leader and shut the place down! How could he?"

"I don't know, man. Being a Gym Leader would be way cooler than a restaurant owner."

"Yong Soo, I didn't know you were out of work," Matthew said mildly.

"Well, I am. Luckily my bro Ki-Moon is paying the rent on our apartment right now, but he's getting really fed up with it."

"Do you think he's gonna kick you out?"

"I think so... I just don't know what to do," Im Yong Soo said, beginning to frown.

"You know, Yong Soo, I could-"

Alfred cut Matthew off quickly. "You could come join my Pokémon adventure! We can travel from place to place and collect badges together."

"..._Geulae_, _geulae_! It could work! Trainers give out lots of money, don't they? That could help me pay my half of the rent. Like, send it to Ki-Moon while I'm abroad and he's still stuck at our apartment?" Alfred nodded eagerly. "I am totally agreeing with you! Plus Pokémon journeys are very... special, and spiritual... and maybe I might actually find out what I'm going to do with my life!"

"I thought you wanted to be a Tyranitar when you grew up."

"When I was six everything seemed so much easier..."

"I wanna become the Champion. If I do, I could make you one of the Elite Four or something!"

"Well-"

Just then the lunch arrived and the waitress set down three bowls and three glasses.

"So fast?"

"It's basically the only thing we sell here," the waitress replied drearily," because of this guy." Yong Soo grinned at Areum happily. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," the three seated said together.

Not much conversation was exchanged during this meal, as Alfred and Yong Soo both began to wolf down their food. Matthew didn't eat much, completely horrified and entranced by their lack of manners. Once they'd finished their soup and drank everything out of their glasses, Alfred said, "So, you're gonna join my journey, right?"

"Of course, man! I'd never miss something as awesome as that!" replied Yong Soo, patting his friend's back. "Yeah. I just need to get back to my apartment and get my Espeon Sarangi and my Larvitar Haeguni."

"You have an ESPEON?"

"Yeah," Yong Soo said, shrugging his shoulders, "my Eevee evolved a year ago. Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's awesome! I can't wait for one of my Pokémon to evolve!"

"It's so cool, Al, and if we hurry up outta this city, we can work on getting them evolved quicker!" Yong Soo grinned at Alfred.

"Yes. Let's go. Now."

Alfred grabbed Yong Soo's wrist and dragged him out of the booth and straight out the door. However, he did halt for a minute, pop his head in, and say, "See you Matt! Wish me luck!"

"Good... luck..." Matthew muttered. He sighed. "He really is too eager."

***'*'***

Alfred and Yong Soo speed walked down the sidewalk as they chatted happily. Yong Soo's apartment was only a few minutes away from the restaurant, which Alfred found incredibly convenient since he had been walking for several hours by then, and even with his break he was still tired. Yong Soo's apartment was up on the fifth floor and was in an older building with a broken elevator, prompting them to go up several flights of stairs before they reached Yong Soo's door.

Using his key, Yong Soo unlocked the door and entered. His Espeon and Larvitar ran over to greet him, happily crying their names. The Espeon Sarangi rubbed her face against Alfred's pant leg, remembering him from years past.

"I'm gonna go pack," Yong Soo said, patting both of his Pokémon on the head. "You just sit tight for a few minutes, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Alfred nodded his head, and flopped down on the couch as Yong Soo disappeared down his hallway. Sarangi hopped up onto the couch and lay against him.

"Oh, by the way," Yong Soo yelled from his room, "you can use my Potions on the counter to heal your Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Yong Soo," Alfred replied. "I'll get it when we're about to leave. I don't wanna get up." Sarangi looked up at Alfred, blinking its wide purple eyes. Haeguni climbed up onto the couch now and stood beside Sarangi. Haeguni cried its name in a gravelly voice, though it sounded amiable. Much like Yong Soo, his Pokémon were friendly to all. Alfred stretched out his hand and rubbed Sarangi's head, whose tail swayed back and forth rhythmically. Alfred then touched Haeguni's rocky skin, sliding his hand up and down.

"You have a weird kind of skin."

Haeguni stared at Alfred, and then blinked slowly. Alfred smiled at the Larvitar, and then looked away, observing his surroundings. The apartment was nice and partially clean. It had a small kitchen, with several potions on the counter. Alfred stood up and stretched, before dragging his bag over to the counter. He let out his tired Pokémon and gave them the potions to share, revitalizing them all. Eyrie climbed up onto Alfred's shoulder comfortably, while Starry climbed onto his head and Kiku and Hero followed on foot, trotting over to the couch and making themselves comfortable with Alfred.

A few minutes later Yong Soo reappeared with a brown leather bag. "Okay! I'm ready, Al." He swung his bag over his shoulder. "I got, like, five changes of clothes, about five thousand Pokédollars, some potions... I think we're all good."

"I think so," Alfred said, standing up again with his Pokémon doing the same. "Next stop..." Alfred frowned as his voice trailed off. "Hey, what's the route after this?"

"Route 12."

"Uh-huh, and what city comes after that?"

"London Town. It doesn't have any Gyms."

"Aw, what? What's the next town that _does_ have a Gym?"

"Uh... Berlin City? It's only about twenty miles from Toronto. We could easily make it in a few days."

"Then let's get going now!"

Alfred charged towards the door with Yong Soo following. As they walked down the flights of stairs, Yong Soo said, "Well, we have to make a quick stop at my brother's job before we go. I gotta let him know I'm leaving or else he'll worry, then track me down, and then kill me."

"Your brother's nuts."

"Yeah, I know."

The duo walked through the city for some time, with Alfred merely following Yong Soo since he was extremely familiar with the large city.

"Uh, so where does your brother work?" Alfred asked as they walked along the sidewalk past many different people. His Pokémon were following best they could but were in danger of being lost, so Alfred returned Hero and Kiku to their Pokéballs while allowing Starry and Eyrie to stay as they had latched onto a part of his body.

"Oh, he works at Game Freak."

"Game Freak..?"

"It's some company. I dunno. He doesn't talk about his job much," Yong Soo replied, halting at a building. "And here we are. Nice timing, Al."

"Thanks."

"You wanna wait outside or do you wanna come in?"

"I'll come in with ya."

Yong Soo nodded and opened the glass doors to the building. The two and their Pokémon walked inside. A man who looked exactly like Yong Soo but slightly more matured in the face had just left his elevator. He froze when he saw Yong Soo and Alfred.

"Alfred Jones, you are the last person I would expect to see here," said Ki-Moon, approaching his brother and his brother's friend. "It has been many years since we have seen you."

"Al got some Pokémon and he's goin' on a journey," Yong Soo explained. "I wanna come with'm, so I thought I should come and tell you since we're leaving now."

"_Now_?" Ki-Moon sighed. "Yong Soo, we should have talked this over first."

"Bro, I wanna go with Alfred. I don't have a job and I'm a burden to you. Plus this way I can send you some money since for some reason Trainers have to pay you if you beat'm! I can send you my half of the rent every month!"

"Yong Soo, I really don't know whether I can trust you," Ki-Moon said, shaking his shaggy brown hair. "What if you don't succeed? Than any money you do have will go to surviving till you can get home, and without your little bit of pay I don't think I could keep the apartment. My job doesn't pay much but it pays most of the bills. I have to rely on what little money you make from doing odd jobs to make it through the month. I just don't know."

"You promise to come straight home?"

"Yes."

"No matter how far away you are?

"Uh-huh."

"Even if you're in Tokyo challenging the Pokémon League?"

"Yes! Ki-Moon, I'm seriously serious about this!"

Ki-Moon didn't reply instantly. He looked down to the ground, his eyes sometimes moving over Alfred and Yong Soo's feet. "Very well. I shall trust this once, Yong Soo."

"Woohoo!" Yong Soo hugged his brother, who very awkwardly returned it. "Thanks, Ki-Moon! You are so awesome!"

"Well, to be fair, you are eighteen," Ki-Moon said, letting go of his brother. "I can't keep you here legally. Only the landlord can but I doubt she'd miss you much when you're gone."

"Yeah, I s'pose not."

"So, we all set here?" Alfred ask the two brothers.

"I should say so," Ki-Moon said, nodding.

"Great! Nice to see you again, Ki-Moon! It has been ages, huh?'

"Incredibly long. I daresay you'd gone from my memory."

"What? Nah! No one could've forgotten about _me_." Alfred waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, sure..." Ki-Moon sighed. "Are you going now?"

Yong Soo nodded, frowning slightly. "Yeah, I guess..." he muttered. "B-Bye, Ki-Moon."

"Bye, Yong Soo." Ki-Moon reached out and hugged his brother again gently. "Call me soon, yes?"

"Y-Yeah."

Alfred placed his hand on Yong Soo's shoulder, smiling. "Let's go, man. Bye, dude. We'll call you when we get to Berlin City!"

"Berlin?! That's a few days from now!"

"I'll call you in London Town, Ki-Moon."

Yong Soo and Alfred turned together and left the building with Sarangi and Haeguni following the two closely. An hour or so later Yong Soo and Alfred found themselves at the mouth of route 12. They were stopped by two familiar voices.

"Alfred!"

"Yong Soo-kun?"

The duo flipped around to see Alice and Kiku approaching them.

"Well, I say it's due time for us to have a battle, Alfred," said Alice, placing her knuckles on his hips. "I've beat Matthew and I have two new Pokémon. I wish to fight."

"Nah, not right now," Alfred said. "I've fought, like, fifteen people today."

"Bully, Alfred. There's only a few Trainers to fight so far. I wish to fight. Do not turn down my challenge!"

"And dude, Kiku, what do you want?"

Kiku blinked. "Oh... nothing. I was merely accompanying Alice-san since we both have the Tundra Badge now and were heading the same way. But I... didn't expect to see you, Yong Soo-kun."

"Oh... likewise," Yong Soo replied, frowning. "How've you been, Kiku?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine..."

"Oh yeah! I forgot you guys knew each other too!"

"Knew? We're brothers, Alfred-san," Kiku explained to Alfred. "That's why we were always together..."

"Oh- Oh! I get it! But why didn't you ever tell me?'

"I've been telling you for years..."

"No, that doesn't seem right. I would remembered it."

"You never remember anything," Alice intervened in annoyance. "Nothing. Not even that Kiku is cham-"

"So, you guys are really brothers?"

"_Hai_."

"_Geulae_." Yong Soo crossed his arms. "Can we go now?"

"So Yao is both of you's older brother?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Huh. I knew Yao was both of you's brother but it never clicked in my mind."

"Ugh! You are such a moron!" Alice growled. "Battle! Now!"

"No, God!"

"Hey, here's the deal," Yong Soo began, "how about we all have a double battle when we reach Berlin City? We can all test the separate strengths. After all, this is Al's first day, and Alice's too, so we have room to improve. Let's give each other three days and meet up in front of the Pokémon Center in Berlin. How's that?"

"Well... all right. Berlin it is, then," Alice said, nodding. Her hand ran down to her apron and she felt her Pokéballs. "My Pokémon require improvement, as does Kiku's. Plus he only has one Pokémon himself. We all need time."

"I suppose it is a good idea," Kiku agreed. "It is a deal, then. Berlin is where we all meet."

Alfred grinned. "Great! You guys are gonna lose so hard! Let's get a head start on them, Yong Soo!"

"You said it, brother!" Yong Soo ran off with Alfred out of the city, following through a small rest stop and out into the grassy plains of route 12. Sarangi and Haeguni caught up with them, panting lightly. Alfred let out Kiku and Hero so they could stretch their legs and walk along with them. Alfred glanced at Yong Soo, grinning widely.

"You ready to start an adventure?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Al."

* * *

**A/N: If this story was an anime, this would be the end of episode 1. Well, to be fair, this story is half inspired by the anime and half inspired by the games.**


End file.
